The Final Legacy: Return of the Power Rangers
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Aisha sighed. "The final team of Power Rangers are being mentored by reformed ranger villains in an attempt to stop the very evil that 18 other ranger teams couldn't beat. I've seen worse things I guess." An ex-power ranger, a pop princess, a moody orphan, a mechanic, a druggy, and the son of a reformed villain make up the newest and final ranger team that'll protect earth.
1. Back Into Action

_Sloth: _A new project I've been working on. This little bunny would not leave me alone. Like it expanded beyond fanfiction and delved into fan videos. However, me being me, I have lot of other stories that I personally find more compelling and exciting that I'm sure people will enjoy. And while Power Rangers is a guilty pleasure, though Super Sentai is way more of my thing, there are plenty of stories that have similar plots involving a new team of rangers fighting monsters to save the world. This just happens to be my take on it.

Notes: The villains for this story are based on monsters from a card game I play. Bushiroad in that sense owns the Star Vaders monsters, who inspired the villains in this story and their central mission of world domination. In addition to that, the first few chapters of the story will be an adaptation of the first few episodes of zyuden sentai kyoryuger, which will be adapted by Saban into Power Ranger Dino Charge. While this story itself is based on Dino Charge rangers, the characters themselves are of my own imagining. Some do share the same names as the ones currently given by Saban, but that's only because I'm lazy.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** After much research I discovered that Spike Skullovitch, as stated in an interview by Paul Schrier, was actually 9 years old in Power Ranger Samurai. For the sake of the story and plot, I will be using this age, making him 18-19 in this story's current timeline.

This chapter is, if anything, a test pilot. If it well received, likes, favorites, reviewed, viewed, I will definitely continue to work on it. As it stands, the story is planned to expand into three different Sagas. Saga 1 is basically introducing characters and development. Saga 2 will see the return of classic ranger villains. Saga 3 is essentially the final arch that leads to the final battle. So I hope you guys will enjoy this run. Just let me know your responses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban. The StarVaders are inspired by property owned by Bushiroad. Any unfamiliar characters are mine though.

Summery: Ten years after the Power Rangers gave up their lives to protect the earth from the ultimate evil, a new team of rangers are being trained by reformed villains to combat the invaders who defeated their predecessor. But is there any hope when the rangers themselves can barely trust each other?

Chapter Summery: Ten Years after the StarVader invasion, Lucas Goldman returns to Angel Grove after vacationing with his uncle, reformed villain Rito Repulso. But when the StarVaders return, Lucas must use his training and Dinozord friend, Gabutyra, to save the day.

* * *

_Ten years ago, an evil alien race known as the StarVaders arrived at Earth. Within moments, they attacked, bringing an all-out war. Their goal was to assimilate the inhabitants, turning them into servants and followers of their ways. But they met a resistance. _

_16 generations of Power Rangers stood side by side against these invaders. Through the sacrifice of their lives and the Morphing Grid, the very source of their power and legacy, the Power Rangers sealed the StarVaders away. For ten long years, the Earth was at peace._

_But those days are over. The StarVaders have broken free from their prison and have once again set their eyes on Earth. The only ones left to stand in their way are the last of the Power Rangers, the newest and final generation to take up the mantle in one final war against evil._

….

…

..

**Episode 1: Back Into Action**

**Outside of Angel Grove**

If someone had said that Rito Repulso, evil skeletal warrior and little brother to Rita Repulsa, would be out on a fishing trip with his human nephew, they would have been checked into a mental hospital immediately. Well it was time to check in, because that's exactly when he was doing right now. Well, so technically he wasn't fishing with his nephew. Thrax, his actual nephew, was a snot-nosed brat with parental issues. Also, he had been blown up by the Power Rangers a few years ago.

No, the nephew he was with was an adorable human teenager who was running from a giant mechanical tyrannosaurus.

…Ok, so that would make sense if you replaced "fishing with a human nephew" with "hunting Dinozords with a human nephew".

"You're doing great, Lucas!" Rito shouted from the safety of the cliff he sat on, enjoying his peanut butter and banana sandwich. At times, Rito missed being an immortal skeleton commando. He never really had to eat. He never aged. Although considering he was a skeleton, that never mattered. But he supposed being a flesh and blood human had its benefits.

Having a heart, metaphorically and physically, made him realized what he had been missing the entire time he had been evil. He didn't feel the need to destroy and crush things like his parents had taught him. And while his sister chose to use her time and magic for good, Rito chose to torment teenagers as a gym teacher. It wasn't evil, it was just fun.

"Enjoying your time?" a female voice asked him.

With a sandwich in his mouth, Rito turned to see a cat monster dressed like an Egyptian queen. She even had Cleopatra's headdress to complete her Egyptian motif.

"You know me, Itassis," he greeted. "I always like to watch. Can't get my hands dirty anymore. No powers."

"I see," but from her tone, she didn't exactly agree. She instead turned her attention to scene happening below. She watched as the energetic teenager turned around briefly to fire at the Mecha T-Rex with a stone revolver. "So you've entrusted him with a Dinovolver. Are you sure that is wise?"

"Come on, Itassis. Have I been wrong so far?"

The former Ten Terror sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I can see why Mystic Mother suffered from headaches so often. Trusting the last bit of the Morphing Grid's power to teenagers…"

"Hey, they aren't your normal teenagers," Rito defended. "And I'll have you know that it was a group of teenagers who defended this planet for a good 3 years and years after. Never underestimate the power of a teenager."

To prove his point, or oppose it, the Mech T-Rex slapped Lucas with its tail and sent him flying into some grass.

"The legacy of the Power Rangers," Itassis sighed heavily.

A gust of wind blew. The two reformed villains looked up, sensing the disturbance in the air.

"Did you feel that?"

"You bet," Rito frowned. He turned around and shouted. "Lucas! Stop playing with Gabutyra! It's time to get back to Angel Grove!"

….

…

..

**Moon Palace**

The Moon Palace was an iron fortress that has withstood the test of time. It was once the almighty palace of the space witch Rita Repulsa and her husband, the terrifying Lord Zedd. But ever since Zordon's energy wave had washed the galaxy of many evil forces, the palace had gone empty. It is nothing more than an indestructible castle that looks down upon the earth.

That is, until now.

High above the palace, an energy ripple ripped through space. Surging forth from the energy ripple were endless amounts of black electrical currents. With one final pulse, a large, sixty foot ring made of black energy exploded over the palace. The black ring hovered over the palace like an evil halo.

In the throne room, three smaller black rings opened in the air, releasing the creatures from within. The three of them were dragonic in appearance, each glad in silver, chrome, and gold armor respectively.

"At last!" barked the silver clad dragon. Of the three, he had the most monstrous appearance. His arms were as long as his body, with nails as thin and long as hypothermic needles. He had horns extending out of the side of his head and stood on short metallic legs. Around his wrists and ankles were black energy rings. He had a much larger ring on his back that was adorned with six silver prongs that gave the appearance of wings. "We finally broke free from that pitiful Lost Galaxy!"

"As pitiful as that Galaxy was," the golden armored alien started. "We can now add the Lost Galaxy as another conquest."

Unlike his comrade, he looked moderately humanoid. While he had the head of a dragon wearing a knight's helmet, his body was that of a muscular, armored clad knight. Instead of wings, he had a flowing red cape and he carried a large platinum scythe. Like his comrades he had black energy rings around his wrists, ankles, two around his shoulders and a large one over his back.

The chromed alien stepped forward from between his comrades. He was thinner than the others, with his bulky chrome armor making up most of his weight. He appeared to be a combination of the two, a humanoid alien with dragonic armor. Unlike the other two, his head actually appear human, with a dragon skull for a helmet. He had energy rings around his wrist, ankles, neck, and three over his back.

The alien walked over to the balcony, where the Earth was in perfect view.

"What is it, brother?" the golden alien asked. "You don't appear to be happy to be out."

"Oh believe me, Breaker. I am more than pleased that we have returned to conquer Earth. Those foolish Power Rangers gave up their lives in a vain attempt to stop us first wave. However, unlike those before us, I learn from my mistakes."

"Nebula?"

Lord Nebula, the eldest brother of the Three Emperors of the StarVaders, turned from the planet and walked over to the throne. The mighty iron throne had once been a symbol of power for evil, something Lord Nebula could appreciate. He smiled at the throne, savoring its beauty.

"I'll admit that I underestimated those Power Rangers the first time around. They met us at every turn with their will for survival."

"But Big Brother!" the silver dragon shouted. "The Rangers are no more. They were all destroyed when they banished us. The source of their power is gone. There's nothing to stop us from assimilating Earth!"

"Zero is right, Nebula. We should begin assimilating Earth at once."

"Not quite yet. I want to savor this moment. Send down some Putty Reverses as a welcome party."

"At once, Nebula," General Breaker said immediately to his older brother, bowing in respect.

….

…

..

"Ok, so I totally almost had him this time," Lucas said as he followed after his uncle. Lucas Goldman was a handsome guy, granted on the thin and lanky side of the scale. His short brandy colored hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. As he readjusted his sleeveless shirt, he took note of his uncle's smile. Like the man was laughing at some kind of inside joke that only he knew about. "What? I did," Lucas said.

Every other weekend since summer vacation began, his Uncle Rito had taken him out to the valley. His uncle then introduced him to the Dinozord, Gabutyra. The sentient T-Rex was like a giant metal puppy. While some people saw a dinosaur chasing a boy as cruel and unusual punishment, Lucas found it fun and exciting. Sure he lost all of the games, unable to knock out the T-Rex, but who was he to complain?

"Sure you did, Buddy," Rito chuckled as they made their way to the Jeep. The blue rouged Jeep, nicknamed Storm Blaster by his uncle, had been with the man for as long as Lucas could remember. Hell, Lucas himself had learned to drive in this thing. Although for some reason his father didn't seem to like the vehicle. Lucas on the other hand loved the thing and quickly hopped into the driver's seat the second they were within reach. He started the engine and Storm Blaster roared to life.

"When's the next time I can come back and take on Gabutyra?" he asked as he pulled out of the canyon.

Rito frowned, crossing his arms before adjusting his sun-glasses. "I dunno, Lucas. The Dinozords aren't just going to let anyone be a Ranger."

Lucas frowned. Although not for the reason his uncle was thinking. "Explain to me how this works again?"

Rito sighed. "When the first Power Ranger's mentor, Zordon, came to earth, he infused 26 dinosaurs with his Eltarian energy so that they could aid in the battle against Rita Repulsa. Now 6 of those dinosaurs became the symbols of the very first Power Rangers-"

"So the first Power Rangers had to fight dinosaurs?" Lucas interrupted.

"Never said that. They were just symbols. Gabutyra and the other Dinozords are the very dinosaurs Zordon befriended all those years ago. They've been hiding, keeping the Morphing Grid balanced through the years."

"But why'd they show up now?" Lucas asked. "I mean, not that I'm not honored. I mean, I am. The Power Rangers are legendary. I don't know anyone who wouldn't want to be a Power Ranger. But there hasn't been a need for them in ten years. Not since they beat the StarVaders."

"Just because there isn't a need for Power Rangers, doesn't mean we don't need them." When Lucas gave his uncle a confused look, the gym teacher just waved it off. "It's something my sister says. Anyways, Gabutyra and the other Dinozords have been watching over the earth, but they need partners to help maintain the Morphing Grid. It's all about keeping the Earth in balance, Buddy."

"And you think I'm one of these partners?" Lucas asked, smiling at the consideration.

"Have I been wrong before?"

Lucas didn't remind his uncle that he had been wrong before. Many times actually. Like the time he tried to teach him how to drive at the age of 11. To this day, Lucas still gets dirty looks from the mailman he almost ran over.

"Don't worry about it, Buddy. You can come back and take on Gabutyra another day. Right now, let's just focus on getting home for the Ranger Day celebrations. Besides, you're old man wouldn't want you missing your first day of school."

Rito patted him on the back and Lucas couldn't help but smile. They decided to change the subject to lacrosse to fill in the silence during the drive.

….

…

..

**Angel Grove**

Once in Angel Grove, Lucas separated from his uncle. He hopped out in front of the mall, letting his uncle take the driver's seat and take off. As he waved his uncle goodbye, Lucas was brought into a quick headlock by a lanky limb. The limb just so happened to be attached to a tall, lanky boy with a mess of black hair.

"And where have you been?" the other boy asked.

"Hey, Spike," Lucas laughed as he pulled away from his best friend. Spike and Lucas had been friends since middle school. Spike had been the new kid, who apparently spent the previous year with his own uncle. At first, he was a flailing ball of wild energy that seemed to grate on everyone's nerves. But while everyone saw Spike as an annoyance, Lucas saw him as a potential friend. Lucas had offered the other boy an apple slice and they became fast friends.

"Just spent the week with my uncle."

"Ah. Coach Revulto. I don't know how you two can be related. He's a psychopath."

"We're technically not. He's my godfather, but he's still family. Like you're Uncle Bulk," Lucas explained for the tenth time. "And he's not a psychopath. Uncle Rito's just a little…excitable when it comes to sports."

Spike made a face that told a different story. While Lucas's uncle might have been kind and funny to Lucas, the man was a monster when it came to lacrosse and track. When Spike had first decided to join the lacrosse team, on some insane notion to impress the girls, he spent an entire week waking up in the middle of the night due to horrific whistle induced nightmares. The only reason he hadn't quit was because he actually enjoyed the sport.

"Anyways, while you were off doing god knows what, I was…" Spike suddenly got distracted as two girls walked by. They were two beautiful young girls, each dressed in the latest designer wear from Hummel & Lopez. One girl, who Spike followed like a hawk, was a dark skinned beauty dressed in jeans, boots, a black halter top, and a pink cardigan. Her companion was an Asian girl with raven hair. She was dressed in a plaid skirt, with black knee-high socks, sneakers, a yellow t-shirt and a blazer.

"Oh, hey Shelby!" Spike hollered to the pink-clad girl. "How's it going? No…ok, just keep on ignoring me, that's cool."

Lucas shook his head at his friend's infatuation with Shelby Park. She was the most popular girl at Angel Grove High, followed closely by her best friend, Ashley Watanaba. Of course what made Spike's ten year long crush on Shelby more impossible, besides the two of them being from practically two different worlds, was that Shelby was taken.

As the two girls ran into a store, ready to add to the growing number of shopping bags they already had, Lucas patted his poor friend on the back.

"Still out of your league," Lucas teased, grabbing Spike by the shoulders and steering him in a different direction.

The two of them started in the direction of the Youth Center. They barely made it ten feet before a loud explosion rocked the city. Lucas looked around, trying to find the source. Another explosion and everyone nearly fell over on themselves. Spike actually had to grab onto Lucas to insure he didn't fall flat on his face. A third explosion and people started to run for shelter.

Suddenly black energy rings appeared in the middle of the air and golden Putties jumped out from the rings. Leading them was a strange monster that appeared to be a bipedal dinosaur made of ice. His forearms were big thick clubs of ice. Above his head, hovering like a demonic halo, was a black energy ring.

"People of Earth!" he howled. "I am Iceberg Reverse, and in the name of my king, you are ours."

With hollow cry of "attack!" the monster commanded the Putties to charge.

"Dude! Those are Putties!" Spike gasped at the sight of the mutated versions of one of history's infamous foot soldiers. However, Lucas took note of the black energy ring above the leader's head and the SV emblem on the Putties' chest. He might have been young at the time, but everyone recognized the infamous brand.

"They're StarVaders!"

….

…

..

**Command Center**

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi yi! They're back! The StarVaders are back!" cried a humanoid robot. Itassis walked in from the shadows, making her way to the viewing stone.

The Command Center had long since been repaired by the veteran Rangers back in 2009. It had at first been done as a memorial to Zordon. However, during the invasion of the StarVaders ten years ago, the Command Center had been the base of operations for the veteran Rangers. With the Rangers now gone, it had been left for Alpha 6 and Itassis to watch over the Morphing Grid and to use in case of emergencies. Emergencies such as this.

"As we feared" the wise cat hummed. "We must act quickly. Send in the Rangers, Alpha."

"Ai yi yi yi, but Gabutyra hasn't chosen a ranger yet."

"I know, but we must prevent the StarVaders from doing any more damage to the planet. Quickly, alert the Rangers."

"Right away," the robot said before rushing to one of the consoles and pressing a few buttons to send out the distress signal.

….

…

..

**Angel Grove**

The foot soldiers were on them in seconds. Citizens ran in fear, other weren't fast enough and were attacked by the foot soldiers. Spike and Lucas found themselves surrounded, but they weren't easily taken. As one of the Putties attacked, Lucas reacted with a kick, striking it in the chest. The Putty stumbled backwards and Lucas delivered a flying jump kick to send it to the ground.

Spike on the other hand was having a little more difficulty. He ducked and dodged, stumbling to the ground. It wasn't until he found a discarded pipe on the ground that he was able to fight back. As a Putty brought its club-like fist down, Spike blocked it with the pipe. He pushed back before striking it on the head, and then delivered two consecutive whacks to its forehead. It tried to attack, but Spike countered with a wild slash to its chest, making it fall.

"Yeah!" he celebrated. "That's right, you don't want none of the Spi-" a Putty suddenly grabbed him from behind and tossed him into the air. "STER!"

"Spike!" Lucas attempted to get to his friend, but he was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. He grunted in pain from the impact. Before he could recover, he was picked up and tossed onto a car. He rolled off, groaning.

Spike came flying off from the side and landed on his friend. The two scrambled off each other, trying to assess the situation. Spike tried to stop them with another swing of his make-shift sword, but the Putty ripped it from his hands. "Uh, got a plan B?"

Lucas looked around. They were surrounded. To make matters worse for them, the lead monster was strolling in their direction. Even from a distance, Lucas could see the monster preparing to unleash a powerful blast of ice at them. The Putties wobbled away, giving the ice monster a clear shot at the boys. With a roar, the monster unleashed its ice.

He felt the cold wave rushing towards him. It was like a blanket, draping over him. But instead of feeling ice cold death, Lucas felt warm metal gently yet forcibly pushing him and Spike. The cold wave past over them, but they were still alive. Still breathing. And still warm.

"We're alive," Spike gasped. "We're alive!"

While celebrating seemed like the normal thing to do, Lucas was more distracted by the giant ice sculpture guarding over them. Standing protectively was Gabutyra, partially frozen. Lucas could hear the soft mechanical moan coming from the great creature.

"Gabutyra!" Lucas shouted. He stumbled up and race towards the Dinozord. "Gabutyra. What-what are you doing here?"

Gabutyra made an odd sound, like a resonating shrill. To others, it might have sound like just noise, but to Lucas, it was something else. The sound drilled into his head and he understood the sound.

"You came to help out. You knew we needed help, didn't you, big guy?"

Another grinding sound in response, and Lucas's smile brightened.

"Alright then. Let's give them a show."

"How touching!" the ice monster, Iceberg Reverse laughed. "A boy and his overgrown lizard. But this little show's over!"

"Lucas!" Spike shouted as the ice monster unleashed another wave at them.

Whether it was from pure adrenaline, or the fact that he was in the presence of Gabutyra, Lucas stood defiantly against the cold wave. It swept over him and Gabutyra was such force that the ground shook.

"Ha. Humans. So pathetic," the Iceberg Reverse cackled. "Now Putties, ransack this town and – wha?"

The giant block of ice started to glow. It started as a faint peach. Then the light intensified, growing into a brighter and darker red. The ice shattered to dust and a defining roar ripped through the air. Gabutyra rose from the snowdrift, roaring to the heavens. The red glow that enveloped him shrank down before taking shape into the form of a yellow revolver. The barrel of the pistol looked like a dinosaur's open jaw. The revolver floated down into Lucas's hand, his fingers gripping it tightly.

"Impossible! How could you have survived my attack?"

"What can I say? I'm awesome," Lucas joked.

"Argh! Putties! Attack!"

As the Putties charged, Lucas felt something move his arm. A guiding spirit was making him through the motions. He spun the chamber of the revolver, creating red sparks. In a fluid motion, he aimed the revolver at the Putties and pulled the trigger.

"Dino Charge! Fire!"

The energy blast that came out from the barrel took on the form of a roaring T-Rex head. It knocked the Putties off their feet before making a U-turn and closed its jaws around Lucas. He was blanketed by red light and when it faded, he was decked out in a red ranger suit. He had the general uniform, with a belt, boots, gloves, and a zig-zagging pattern that went down from his left shoulder pad all the way down to his right hip. His helmet was designed like a T-Rex's head.

Spike shot up from his hiding place from behind Gabutyra's massive leg. He ran out to his friend, looking him over in amazement. "Dude! You're a Power Ranger!"

"I know!" Lucas cheered, feeling the energy rushing through his veins. He turned to the Putties, who were now on their feet and looked ready to attack. He got ready to charge into the fare, but was stopped as four laser beams shot from behind him destroyed the Putties. "Uh, what?"

Turning around, the boys found four others in similar uniforms to Lucas's. Only their uniforms were colored differently: one in black, one in blue, another in green, and a female in pink. The only thing that was different about them was their helmets. There was a pink ranger with a triceratops themed helmet. A green ranger with a raptor themed helmet. The blue ranger's helmet was themed after a stegosaurus. Finally, the black ranger's helmet was themed after a parasaurolophus.

A flabbergasted Spike started to reach for Lucas's shoulder, wildly hitting him on accident as his brain registered the situation.

"P-Po-Powa-"

"Power Rangers," Lucas finished in a whispered. Spike jumped up, throwing his arms up in excitement.

"Yes! Power Rangers! I knew they weren't gone! I knew it! The Power Rangers are back!"

….

…

**Moon Palace**

The Three Emperors stared at the viewing screen that had been projected for them.

"Power Rangers?!" Zero cried out. "That's not possible!"

"Well, brother?" Breaker asked Nebula. "What should we do?"

"Hmm…let us observe."

"What? Why?!" Zero whined.

"It'll amuse me."

….

…

Iceberg Reverse took a step back, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "T-That's not possible. The Power Rangers were destroyed years ago!"

"Well it looks like you're wrong, because we're standing right in front of you," Lucas said.

"It doesn't matter," the monster growled. "We defeated you once. We'll do it again." He drew in air, a blue vortex forming in front of him.

"Look out!"

"I got it!" the blue ranger declared before jumping in the line of fire. He ran his Dinovolver down his right arm, blue sparks enveloping his arm and creating armor. In his hand was a blue shield that he quickly held up and repelled the attack. The icy wind blew over the protected rangers.

"Spike, you might wanna take cover," Lucas told his friend.

"Yeah. No problem. Just kick his ass, Dude."

With Spike taking cover, Lucas felt more confident to jump into the fray. He jumped over the blue ranger, pulling out his sword. The green ranger followed close behind, holding his sword backwards. The two rushed the ice monster, which guarded with his arms. As it made to counter, the green ranger intercepted with his sword and delivered a kick to its stomach.

With a roar, Iceberg Reverse summoned more Putties. The foot soldiers ran forward, but were met with the pink ranger. With a shout of joy, she leapt down and started to kick them, knocking them to the ground. Flipping onto her hands, she spun around, her legs spinning like propellers and mowing down the Putties.

The black ranger casually stood behind, using his revolver to blast any Putty that so much as looked at him. One seemed foolish enough to get in too close and the got a well-aimed kick to the head and an energy bullet to the butt.

Seeing his foot soldiers failing, Iceberg Reverse tried to blast the rangers away with another wave of ice. However, before he could unleash it, he was met by a metallic tail swipe. Gabutyra roared happily as he watched the monster fly a good ten feet.

"Hey, Gabutyra! I got an idea!" Lucas shouted.

As the ice monster stood up, he saw something that would haunt him for the remainder of his life. Lucas was standing in Gabutyra's open jaw. The red ranger was charging up his Dinovolver while a red glow came from Gabutyra's mouth. With duel battle cries, Gabutyra launched Lucas at a blinding speed, allowing him to slam his Dinovolver into the monster's gut and pull the trigger.

The monster exploded and Lucas stood victorious. He walked over to the other rangers, who had disposed of the foot soldiers. Spike ran up to his friend, laughing all the way.

"Dude! That was so totally awesome!"

"I know right!" Lucas agreed. He turned to the other rangers, who seemed to be regarding the duo. Lucas pressed a button on the back of his Dinovolver and de-morphed. "Thanks for the help guys. I'm Lucas by the way."

He held out his hand.

But none of the other rangers took it.

"Uh, this is the part where you guys un-morph and shake hands," Spike told them. "You know. 'Go-team-go' and all that?"

"Yeah, not going to happen," the black ranger said as he stretched. Spike and Lucas gave each other looks of confusion before turning back to the other rangers.

"We'd rather just keep things a secret," the blue ranger said, scratching the back of his helmeted head.

"It's easier that way," the pink ranger added with a shrug.

"But, we're a team," Lucas frowned.

"Hey, we can still work together if you're so gung-ho about it," the black ranger said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "But I'd rather keep my pretty face for the ladies." He then turned to the pink ranger and gave her a salute. She appeared to have been offended, because the next thing they knew, she was walking off in a huff.

The green ranger, who had remained silent all this time, ventured off as well without so much as a good bye. Taking this as his cue, the black ranger made his exit. The blue ranger apologized and then he too was gone, leaving Spike and Lucas by themselves. Well if you ignored the giant T-Rex that was looking around, trying to find a way out of the city.

"Dude, that was unexpected," Spike commented.

"Yeah. But I'm sure they'll come around."

….

…

..

**Command Center**

Itassis sighed as she watched the events unfold in the viewing stone. This was going to be more difficult than that thought it would be. She turned around, where Rito was scratching the back of his head.

"Ok…but on the bright side, Gabutyra finally found someone he liked enough to be a Power Ranger."

"But they're not working together," Alpha reminded the reformed villain. "How can you be a proper ranger team if you don't have team work?"

"Facebook?" Rito tried, which only further frustrated the robot.

"There is nothing further we can do, Alpha," Itassis said as she placed a gentle hand on the robot's shoulder. "Rito merely lead the potential warriors to the Dinozords. It was they who chose their partners. We can only hope that they will come around and learn to work as a team."

"Don't worry about it. I know Lucas. He's just like his parents. He'll pull them together."

There was a long pause as the other occupants stared at the gym teacher.

Alpha face palmed. "Ai yi yi yi. We're doomed."

* * *

sloth: So, I hope you guys enjoyed the pilot chapter. Once again, let me know what you think and if I should continue working on this or not. As I mentioned before, this thing went from fanfiction to a fanvideo. So for those of you who are interested, here's my chosen dream cast.

Tyler Johnston as Lucas Goldman/Red Dino Charge Ranger

Munroe Chambers as Black Dino Charge Ranger

Blake Jenner as Blue Dino Charge Ranger

Dylan Everett as Green Dino Charge Ranger

Keke Palmer as Pink Dino Charge Ranger

Grant Gustin as Gold Dino Charge Ranger

Dylan O'Brien as Spike Skullovitch

Arden Cho as Ashley Watanaba

Orny Adams as Coach Rito Repulso

more dream cast to come when the characters are revealed


	2. Dino Charge Pink!

Sloth: Sorry for the slight delay in this update. This chapter actually went through 15 different revisions. Originally it was going to be a combined character chapter, focusing on the blue and pink rangers. Those character actually go through similar events when it comes to being rangers. They doubt they can be rangers and I thought the similarities would help this chapter. Unfortunately it does not, so I decided to split it and give both character their own exploration chapters. The green and black rangers get their own, so why not. This chapter will be focused on the pink ranger.

Note: This story takes place in the year 2025. Due to the invasion of the StarVaders, time changed. SPD did not form so characters from SPD may pop in and out, just not as rangers. In addition, there are some veteran rangers who survived the StarVader battle for reasons that will be explored later. Although the clues on why they didn't are scattered around the place and can be figured out quiet easily. Two characters introduced in this chapter may actually shed some light on all members of the Dino Charge team. Well, at least their relatives.

Also, I would like to thank OmegaRuby for reviewing, as well as Megagalvatron, OmegaRuby, and lolajohnson94 for following/favoriting. This one's for you guys!

disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. The StarVaders are a concept based on a creation from Bushiroad. I only own original characters.

* * *

With just one week until school started and just six days until the annual Ranger Day celebration, Lucas and Spike decided to make the most of summer vacation. With one clad in a T-Rex themed jersey and the other in a crimson pirate themed jersey, the two friends decided to go at it one-on-one. Lucas had the ball, determination set on his face, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. Spike was in a similar state, only his sweat had an odd effect on his hair and it looked like someone had electrocuted the youth.

With a quick fake out, Lucas ran past his friend and jumped into the air. The large orange ball went through the hoop, a satisfying swish entering his ear before it was replaced by the echoing sound of the ball bouncing off the pavement. "Yes!"

"Dude. No fair," Spike panted. "You're not even tired."

"I guess it's the whole Power Ranger thing. I'm still full of energy," Lucas smiled, picking up the ball and bouncing it.

"Hey, did Coach ever tell you who the other rangers were?" While Spike wasn't exactly a ranger, Lucas wasn't going to exclude his best friend on any of it. Besides, he had been there when Lucas first morphed, so there wasn't any real reason to not include his friend.

"Nah. He said it's up to them if they want to tell me. Part of being the red ranger is getting the others to trust me. That includes with identities."

"Still can't believe Coach Revolto is mentoring a team of Power Rangers. Do you think he'll start going to your battles, blowing his whistle and threatening to bench you if you don't beat the monsters fast enough?"

Lucas chuckled at the image. "God I hope not." He stopped dribbling the ball and tossed it to Spike. "Alright, come on. Your ball, man."

"Fine, but any more ranger skills from you and I'm calling hax."

Unbeknownst to the two boys, they were being watched by a pink glad girl. Shelby Park had been watching the two since they got to the park. She adjusted her jacket, where her morpher was kept hidden from view of anyone else. With a sigh, she turned around, only to be met with a short girl with long red hair.

"Rachel!"

"There you are. How come you haven't answered any of my texts? We have a glee club meeting."

"Oh. I guess I've just been busy lately. Besides, shouldn't it be canceled with the whole alien invasion?"

"Excuses, excuses. No aliens are going to stop us from going for a third National win." The shorted girl said. She paused to look behind the tree that Shelby had been hiding behind. "What are you doing? Are you going to go hang out with those two?"

"Say what?" Shelby almost choked at being busted. "T-that's crazy."

"Oh, good," Rachel smiled. "No need to ruin your reputation with unnecessary rift raft. Come on."

Shelby didn't have time to even say anything before the surprisingly strong girl took her hand and led the way away from the boys. Shelby could only look back, resigning to her fate.

….

…

..

**Episode 2: Dino Charge Pink!**

….

…

..

_**Moon Palace**_

The Three Emperors were patiently waiting in the throne room. After the appearance of these new rangers, the villainous trio needed a new plan of attack. Assembled before them were their three strongest warriors, one from of the emperors' selected troops.

Standing by Zero was a brown haired youth, who'd have looked completely human if it weren't for his elf ears and the gaping hole in his chest. The youth had on green leather pants with dragon hide knee length boots. He had on a green tunic with a deep V. On his belt buckle was a silver angry face. His red hair was fashioned to look like rabbit ears and was crowned with a green hat. Which such an appearance, it was no wonder the being was named Pan. Like the rest of his kind he had black rings around his wrists and a large one over his back. The youth looked completely bored to the point that he was just about ready to poke Zero in the head with his cutlass.

Silently observing the two young StarVaders was Lord Nebula's adviser, Castion. He wore a long platinum trench coat that covered most of his body. In fact it was so long that it reached floor and its sleeves went well past the StarVader's hands. The only thing visible besides his raven-shaped head and wings was a blue tie with an overly dramatic sad face. Hovering over Castion's head, like a dark halo, was a black energy ring, as well as a large over hovering between his large, beautiful ebony wings.

The final warrior was a goofy looking scientist. He wore gold dress pants and a gold bowtie. He had a simple white dress shirt underneath that with a pleaded jacket to complete the ensemble. His jacket however was anything but simple, constantly shifting cosmic patterns from constellations to planets. The left side of his face was completely covered with metallic implants; the left eye even had an energy scanning visor. The scientist has on a red fez that had smiley face on it. He had fox ears and a fox tail, black rings around the tail and one large one over his back.

The eccentric doctor was currently examining a cell phone that had been picked up in the raid the other day. "Remarkable," he mused to General Breaker, his suave British accent punctuating his words, "ten years and these human have only found advancement in these mobile communicators. I had thought that after our first invasion they would have made some attempt at intergalactic defense, but this? This is how they spend their years of peace? It's both mindboggling and amusing."

"That's interesting and everything, Doc," Nebula quickly interrupted, not wanting one of the Doctor's infamous rants to start. "But we called you three the next phase of our invasion."

"Ah, yes, yes of course," the Doctor nodded and pocketed the cell phone. "As it stands, the Reverse Cradle needs to recharge. Breaching the galactic seal the old Power Rangers placed on us took most of its power. It's actually a miracle it survived."

Pan scoffed. "Why do we even need that bloody thing? I say we just go straight to the Delta Coda and move on to the next world."

"Pan's right," Zero agreed. "Come on, Nebula. Those rangers blew up Dad. That justifies Delta Coda."

"Calm down you two," Breaker warned gently. "Our goal is the assimilation of all worlds. The Delta Coda is only a last resort."

"Besides," the Doctor spoke up. "Science is cool."

There was a moment of silence as the gathered men stared at the scientist. It was only broken by duel coughs of "loser" from the young StarVaders.

"Doc," Nebula started boredly. There were a hundred things he could be doing right now other than being in this meeting. "I take it we'll have to recharge the Reverse Cradle?"

"Yes, my lord."

Nebula gave Castion a sideways glance and the mock-angel silently floated out of the room. "Doc, I want you to get something ready in six days' time."

"My lord?"

"While Castion will be taking care of the harvesting, I want you to make sure the earth's upcoming Ranger Celebration will be a blast. As for you two."

Zero and Pan, who had gone bored in the meeting as had started to plot something, looked up innocently. Well, as innocently as a dragon and demon child could look. "Yes?"

"Don't even think about it. You're both still grounded for blowing up KO-35."

"Oh, come on! They were asking for it!" Zero whined. But a look from Nebula and the dragon prince bowed his head. "Fine. Come on, Pan. Let's go throw some Metalmen around the moon."

The two sulked out of the throne room, the Doctor quickly running behind them with demands to leave his precious Metalmen alone. Breaker and Nebula were left alone in the throne room, the earth in plain view before them.

….

…

..

_**Angel Grove Youth Center**_

The youth center had been around since the 1980. It had become in itself a landmark and staple for the community. Its rich history and longevity had been attributed to the fact that it had been passed down from owner to owner, each one bringing their own twist to the establishment while still maintaining its integrity and functionality. It had been first established by its original owner, Ernie, who passed it on to his friend Lt. Stone. For a brief time the center had been managed by the dynamic duo of Bulk and Skull before being bought and renovated by Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and Aisha Campbell.

While the trio had maintained the original make-up of the Youth Center they loved so much, they had renovated the place to get with the times. The gym equipment and sparring mats had been moved to an adjacent room, where Rocky and Adam were finally able to make their dreams come true and start their own dojo. In place of the old gym, computers lined the walls on one side, while classic arcade games such as Pacman and even a pachinko machine. Although that was more of a joke between the three friends than for actual entertainment. Tables were spread out in the large open space, allowing for perfect view of the stage that had been added so some of the more stage happy teens could take advantage of it.

Yes, the Youth Center had been a dream come true. At least, it had been until ten years ago. Now, Aisha was trying to maintain a business she had started with her best friends, but in place of them was Karone. The two former rangers had tried their best to move on after the loss of their loved ones. Aisha had offered the opened co-manager position to Karone, the former space princess needing some kind of work in order to support her two children. They had done well, managing to keep the place running and popular for years. The only exception being the empty dojo, which had no one to teach classes.

With a sigh, Aisha turned off the TV, which had been broadcasting news about the new team of power rangers. She didn't like to think about another group of people risking their lives. But if anything, she was more upset over the return of the StarVaders. After everything her friends had gone through, of the countless families who had been torn apart by the invasive species, their return had just struck too close to home.

Fortunately the busy work day was a great enough distraction for her. A young man about 20 years old came up to the counter. He was dressed in a blue denim version of the Space Ranger's uniforms. He even had the symbol of the megaship embroiled in the back of his denim jacket. His mop of brown hair had a few blond streaks it in, almost making him look like his uncle, albeit with a Beatle's haircut rather than "hippy hair" as Rocky has teased.

"Alright, Ms. Campbell, the air conditioning should be back on."

"Thanks so much, Dakoda. And I told you before, you can call me Aisha. I practically helped raised you."

"I know. But manners, you know." Dakoda smiled sweetly. "Anyways, I'm off to the children's shelter. Tell my mom I said 'hi', will you, Ms. Campbell?"

"I will, Dakoda. Be safe now. And tell, Zoe I said 'hello'!"

Dakoda waved goodbye and walked out of the Youth Center. Walking passed the mechanic was a familiar duo. She smiled as the two sweaty boys made their way to the counter, Lucas carrying a basketball like it was a trophy. She greeted them kindly before asking if they would like anything, although she had her suspicions. Although at this point in her career, she was almost able to guess all her customer's usual orders. After they confirmed her guess on what they would want, she turned around to get their drinks ready.

Sitting at one of the tables was a trio of girls. Notably the group consisted of Shelby and members of the glee club. To her left was her best friend, Ashley Watanabe. The Asian girl was dressed in a mismatched outfit consisting a pants with the Avengers printed on it, black boots, a blue cardigan, and a white shirt under that. She was happily sipping a strawberry smoothie, her attention drawn to her smartphone where she was reading fanfiction.

Across the table was Rachel, adamantly talking about their rehearsal. She wasn't pleased that she didn't get to do her performance today. As the other girl talked, Shelby found herself zoning out, her attention drawn to the Lucas and Spike. She once again felt the desire to go up to them and talk to the red ranger. But she knew she couldn't do it with Rachel there. The smaller girl would not only be offended that someone walked away while she was talking, but to ditch her for the less popular kids was social suicide. The vindictive show choir co-captain would be more than happy to tell people on the first day of school.

"Shelby. Shelby!"

"Huh?"

"I asked what you were looking at," Rachel repeated. The redhead followed Shelby's gaze to Lucas and Spike and promptly made a face. "Oh Shelby, again with those boys. I know you're having a tough time now that you're single, but you can totally do better than those two."

"What? Rachel, I'm not…" Shelby made a face, unable to even swallow the idea of being in a relationship with Lucas or Spike. It was nothing against them, they just weren't her type.

"There's nothing wrong with Lucas," Ashley piped up, a faint tint of red covering her cheeks. "It's actually really nice."

"Aw, well of course you'd say that," Rachel said in an overly sweet tone. "And he'd be perfect for you. But Shelby deserves the captain of the basketball team, not a bench warmer. She's got a reputation to maintain and nothing else matters. We don't want a repeat of Chase now do we?"

"Can we not mention that disaster?" Shelby quipped. "And I wasn't looking at them," she lied, turning her attention to the duo. Watching Aisha hand them drinks, Shelby was suddenly struck with inspiration. "I was looking at my godmother. She was calling me over. I'm sorry Rachel, but I think she needs my help."

"Oh, no go ahead," the other girl said in that naïve sweet tone that made you want to roll your eyes. "I completely understand. Family is uber important and-"

Shelby gave Ashley a sympathetic smile, mouthing sorry as she left her friend to one of Rachel's infamous self-promoted rants. But she needed the relief. Sometimes she didn't understand why she hung out with Rachel. Had she really allowed peer pressure to decide who she hung out with? She didn't like to think about it.

Redirecting her focus on her goal, she walked over to Aisha. However, she was intercepted by Lucas, who had turned around and almost bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's my fault," she said. They tried to walk around each other, but ended up walking into each other again. Another round of apologies and they tried to walk around each other again, but once again they walked in the same direction. Either it was someone's weird joke or fate wanted her to talk. It must have been fate because when they tried to walk around each other again, the quick movement jostled Shelby's Dinovolver out of her jacket and it clattered to the floor. She was quick to pick it up and hide it, but the damage was done.

"Was that a Dinovolver?" he asked, causing her to pause. "You're the pink ranger, aren't you?"

"I…" she was caught. She could hear it now. The voices of the students, all of them jeering at her. Their laughter mocking her, calling her a phoney. "I've got to go."

"Shelby, wait. Spike, hold my drink." Without really waiting for a reply, he handed Spike his drink and ran after the girl.

….

…

..

The people of Angel Grove were happily minding their own business, going about their daily activities. This of course meant it was the perfect time for a monster to attack. A squadron of platinum plated Quadrons, each outfitted with black rings, were being led by a StarVader that looked like a metallic wolf. The bipedal wolf was completely made of platinum, with energy rings around his neck and arms. He howled, his voice rippling in the air in the form of red energy waves. As the wave washed over people, their slapped their hands over their ears. Voices whispered in their ears. Each person heard different phantom voices, telling them things like "you're a terrible mother", "he doesn't love you", "you'll never be accepted", ect. They soon succumbed to the voices in their heads and collapsed to the ground in tears.

"That's right, humans. Give into your pain and sorrow. You can't resist the howl of Fenrir Reverse!"

As the civilians cried, their misery started to float out of them in the form of blue vaporous energy. The wave of energy floated towards the top of a building, were Castion was stoically storing the gathered energy into a little ball in his hand. He remained silent, watching the orb with mild interest.

….

…

..

If there was one place that Shelby ever felt accepted, it was the old dojo in the Youth Center. She walked into it, making her way to what used to be her father's office. When she was a little girl, her father used to take her to the dojo every day. She grew up watching him teach students karate, the "kya" and "hiya" of the students bringing a smile to her face. Back then, the dojo was practically home.

But now it was quiet. It was filled with a silence that didn't seem to belong. Though Aisha had kept the dojo in the same condition it had been when her father and uncle Rocky had owned it, it just didn't feel the same. It just barely made her feel comfortable being here, standing just outside her father's office.

"Shelby? Why'd you run away?"

She should have known Lucas would have followed her. She was hoping he didn't, but that was obviously just wishful thinking. She turned around, smiling weakly at him.

"I just panicked I guess. I didn't think you'd figure out I was the pink ranger."

"Well, there is only one girl on the team…so it was kind of easy to guess," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "But this is great. We can work as a team now."

"Lucas, I don't know."

"Why not? We are a team, you know" he asked, an endearing smile on his face. It was contagious, but Shelby wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or not.

"I…I guess I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a power ranger." This time, the smile on Lucas's face slipped and he gave her a frown of confusion. For his sake, she decided to elaborate. Getting tired of standing up, she leaned against the door and sat down.

"When Coach Revolto first told me I could be a power ranger, I was actually excited. My parents used to tell me tons of stories about them. I practically grew up idolizing them. I guess, in a way getting to be a power ranger was like fulfilling a dream that reminded me of them. And yesterday, when we fought the StarVaders, it was amazing. It felt great…"

During her story, Lucas had walked up to her and taken a seat in front of her. "But?"

"When I met up with my friends…the things they said…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh, my god, can you actually believe that?" a cheerleader asked. "Just who do those wannabe think they are?"_

"_I know right," Rachel agreed. "It's completely disrespectful."_

"_I don't know," Shelby started. "I think this is great. They're saving the world."_

"_Oh, Shelby, you are too kind," Rachel complimented. "But those rangers, they'll never be good as the old ones. They're…well they're-"_

"_Losers," the cheerleader finished._

"_Now I wouldn't be that harsh, Drew."_

"_Well it's true. Only losers and freaks would be going around in spandex."_

"_But they're the good guys," Shelby tried to defend._

"_And good guys finish last," the cheerleader said._

"_I think they should just leave the aliens to the authorities. I heard that New Tech City is planning to work with the Silver Guardians to create a police force. They'd be following the law and we wouldn't have these reckless vigilantes doing more harm than good."_

_END FLAHSBACK_

"Wow. I didn't think there was anyone out there who disliked the Power Rangers," Lucas frowned.

"What they said made me think. We are being disrespectful and we aren't as good as the old rangers."

At this, Lucas stood up. "That's not true."

Shelby looked up, taken by Lucas's sudden aggressive tone.

"We're not being disrespectful. If anything, we're honoring the Power Rangers. We're fighting for what they fought for. We're doing what they would do in times like this. Shelby you can't let the words of some kids make you feel like you won't be as good as them. We might not be as good, but we sure as hell are going to be."

"Lucas…"

"I became a power ranger to protect my friends. And now that I know what it was like to be a ranger, I'm going to make it my job to protect everyone. You should too."

"I-I don't know. My friends…"

"No offence Shelby, but your friends don't seem like real friends to me."

At this, Shelby glared. "How can you say that?"

"Because friends support each other no matter what. They're comrades who care about their friends' feelings as well as their own. And I don't want to sound like a dick, but Drew and Rachel are kind of mean."

Shelby couldn't disagree with that. But she couldn't say they weren't friends. Were they? What Lucas was saying, it sounded nice.

_Di-Di-Didi-Didiii_

The costume ringtone alerted the two rangers to their phones. Lucas was quicker and pulled out his cell phone, putting it on speaker. "Alpha?"

"Lucas! There's a StarVader attacking downtown! Hurry!"

"On my way," he replied before shutting off his phone. He held his hand towards Shelby, offering to help her up. The girl looked at the offered hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"But I…"

"Come on, Shelby. You can't let them get to you. You said you've always wanted to be a ranger right? Well let's show them your dream."

"You really think I can do it?"

"I don't think. I know. "

"You've got a lot of confidence in me."

"It's a habit. So, you coming?"

Shelby looked at the offered hand. She looked up at the door, her father's name looking down at her. As if he was guiding her, she took Lucas's hand.

….

…

..

The howl of Fenrir echoed throughout the city. As more and more people collapsed, the energy bubble in Castion's hand grew larger and larger. The wolf himself seemed to be enjoying all the fun. He made his way to the children's center. The little ones scrambled, screaming at the monster that made was approaching.

As the group of StarVaders approached, one of the kids at the children's shelter was actually defending the place. He was a small teenager, probably no older than fifteen. He was fending off Quadrons with a wooden sword. The teen whacked and smacked the foot soldiers before kicking them in the head.

"How cute, a little orphan acting like a big man," Fenrir laughed. The boy turned to Fenrir, glaring at the StarVader. He blasted teen with his howl, sending the boy into the air. He landed on the ground and didn't get back up. Fenrir laughed as a large wave of energy flooded from the boy. "Why didn't I think of this before? Brats are always filled with angst. One loud blast should fill the Reverse Cradle with all their misery!"

"That's enough!"

A blue blur descended on the beast. Armed with a blue shield, the Blue Ranger smacked the StarVader right in his nose. As Fenrir stumbled backwards, the Blue Ranger followed his attack with a kick to its chest and then used his shield to deliver an upper cut.

"I'm not going to let you hurt these kids."

"You humans and your desire to protect. It actually sickens me." The wolf scoffed. With a howl into the air, Fenrir charged the Blue Ranger. The two grappled, blocking each other's punches. It was how Lucas and Shelby found the two when they arrived at the scene. Lucas was quick to pull out his Dinovolver and morphed.

"Go check on the kids," he told Shelby before rushing to help the other ranger.

Shelby ran over to the fallen boy, helping him sit up. Seeing his dazed expression, tears threatening to burst from his eyes, Shelby tried to talk to him. He didn't respond. Instead he covered his ears and started muttering to himself, shutting his eyes. Concerned, Shelby turned to the battle, where the two male rangers were fighting off the wolf.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

Fenrir laughed again, the grinding sound getting on the Blue Ranger's nerves. "What? It's not my fault he can't handle a few bad words. My howl just forces them to listen to the truth. That they are all pathetic, useless pests. Or a sad little brat whose parents didn't even want 'em!"

The loud howl of laughter made the boy cringe and curl into himself. Shelby was shocked at the reaction and statement.

"That's just disgusting!" Lucas growled. "You can't do that people!"

"And who's going to stop me? You? You're just a bunch of wannabes," the wolf laughed. He inhaled and unleashed a howl. The energy wave slammed into the two rangers. The Blue Ranger lifted his shield to block the attack, but found himself actually be pushed back by the sound wave. Lucas on the other hand didn't have the benefit of a shield and tried to block with his hands. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and he was tossed into the air, flipping backwards before falling in front of Shelby.

"Lucas!"

"I'm ok," he groaned as he got back up. But as he did, he could already hear the whispers flooding his ears.

"_You'll never be a good leader. Poser. You're the reason they're all going to die."_

As the words continued, Lucas felt his muscles tense. The whispering grew more intense, but he couldn't let them get to him. With a roar, he mentally forced the words away. The blue hue that had been surrounding him dispersed.

"Impossible!"

"What? Never heard the old saying 'sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me'?" Lucas joked. "Just because someone says something, doesn't mean it's true. I'm not going to let you get to me, because people are counting on me."

Opening his belt buckle, Lucas pulled out a Dinobattery and inserted it into his Dinovolver. With a slap of his hand, he activated the weapon. He then ran the Dinovolver down his right arm, red sparks turning into silver armor. "Armor Up! Tyrano Knuckle!"

Appearing in his hand was a boxing gloved shaped like Gabutyra's head. It even opened up at the mouth to act like a clamp. With a battle cry, Lucas shot forward and punched the StarVader in the snout. The Blue Ranger came from behind and pounded the beast with his Stego Shield. The two rangers tag-teamed him, pounding and punching the wolf at every opportunity they could get. Finally fed up, Fenrir unleashed a loud, powerful howl that knocked them off their feet. Taking advantage of their temporary flight, the StarVader grabbed them by their arms and slammed them into each other. He followed the assault with two punches that sent them crashing to the ground.

"You might be able to handle my howl, but they can't."

The StarVader inhaled deeply, aiming at Shelby at the boy in her arms. She was momentarily stunned, anxiety running through her veins. As the wave came towards her, instincts came in and she threw herself over the boy. She felt the wind rush over her before someone collided into her.

Looking up, she saw, to her surprise, Lucas and the Blue Ranger sprawled in from of them. They both suppressed the whispers, but the stumbled when they tried to get back up.

"We're not…going to let you hurt anymore people," the Blue Ranger said.

"Not while we're around," Lucas added.

The two stood up, amazing Shelby. Their resolve to fight…to protect. She suddenly felt stupid for her earlier doubts. If they were able to continue fighting after being blasted by an attack that made people give into peer pressure, why couldn't she? She looked down at the boy in her arms.

_FLASHBACK_

_Adam smiled at his daughter, watching as she played with an action figure of the yellow zeo ranger._

"_Daddy, one day, I'm going to help people, just like the Power Rangers!" little Shelby said as she held up the action figure._

_Adam smiled as picked up his daughter. "You sure are, Shelby. Just remember, no matter what anyone tells you, you can do anything as long as you believe in yourself. You might even be better than the Power Rangers."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Gently laying the young boy down, Shelby stood up and joined the other two rangers.

"Shelby?"

"You were right, Lucas. I shouldn't let the others get to me. There are other people to worry about," she told him as she pulled out her Dinovolver, surprising the Blue Ranger. Lucas smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh look, a pretty bitty princess. What are you going to do, girl?" Fenrir howled with laughter.

"How about I show you?" she said. She inserted the Dinobattery hidden in her pocket into the Dinovolver and spun the chamber.

"Dino Charge! Fire!"

The ghostly triceratops flew from her Dinovolver and slammed into Fenrir before running back to Shelby and infusing her with its energy. With a flash of light, the Pink Ranger stood between the Red and Blue Rangers, her shoulders squared with confidence.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"You're about to get a serious ass kicking!" Shelby declared.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be," Lucas said. With a battle cry, the red clad teen ran forward, swinging his Tyrano Knuckle wildly. He delivered a powerful uppercut into the StarVader's chin. The Blue Ranger, who had made his way around the combatants, slammed into the back of Fenrir. With his own battle cry, the stegosaur themed hero delivered a powerful kick to the StarVader's back, sending him flying into the air.

Shelby pulled out her Dinovolver and fired several rounds of energy bullets at the beast. Fenrir fell to the ground in a heap. Growling in frustration, he stood back up, sharpening his nails against each other. Not taking any of it, he exhaled a sonic howl. The wave rushed them, but the Blue Ranger blocked the attack with his shield. However, this time he had the Pink and Red Rangers to back him up, holding him in place and together they withstood the attack.

"Impossible! That was my strongest attack!"

"Guess you should try singing something new," the Blue Ranger joked. Shelby and Lucas both stared at the other ranger, his joke going over their heads. "What?"

"Why don't we just finish this guy off?" Lucas offered helpfully. The other two nodded. Shelby inserted a second Dinobattery into her Dinovolver and armored up. Silver armor appeared over her right arm and in her hand was a pink triceratops's head, a drill in place of its horn.

"Armor up! Tricera Drill!"

With three battle cries, the trio ran forward, bursting with renewed strength and speed. Shelby slammed into Fenrir first, pushing him out of the shelter's courtyard. The Blue Ranger followed it up by coming down on his head with the Stego Shield. He quickly got out of the way and allowed the Lucas to deliver a finishing punch with the Tyrano Knuckle. The punch sent Fenrir flying and when he hit the ground, he exploded in a burst of black flames.

Across the city, Fenrir's destruction could be felt. His spell dispersed, the whispers that had been tormenting people were quickly disappearing. Over in his hiding spot, Castion watched with mild surprise as all the energy that he had collected started to disappear now that its anchor was destroyed. The mock-angel quickly grasped what remained and transferred the significantly smaller ball of energy to the Moon Palace. His duty done, Castion surrounded himself in a swarm of feathers before disappearing.

Back at the battle field, Fenrir's body parts were surrounded by a swarm of feathers. The rangers braced themselves, expecting the wolf to grow into a giant like the monsters of past villains had done. However, instead of doing that, the armor and black energy rings were swept away by the feathers. In Fenrir's place was an actual wolf that looked around in confusion. Seeing three unknown humans, the wolf scampered off, its tail tucked between its legs.

"Uh…that was…weird," Lucas said after he demorphed. Beside him, two similar sounds of demorphing filled his ear. He turned around expecting to just see Shelby. However, what he also saw was an older male with short brown hair with blond highlights. He wore a blue denim mechanic uniform. The older male fell over, sitting on the ground and panting heavily from the battle.

"I know you," Shelby blinked in surprise. "You're Dakoda Argent. Your mom works at the Youth Center."

Dakoda chuckled. "Yeah." He turned to the boy that was propped against the door of the children's shelter. "Is he ok?"

Acting quickly, Lucas went to check on the boy. Besides being knocked out, he was perfectly fine. He turned at the older male, giving him a reassuring smile. With a small smile of his own, Dakoda took Shelby's offered hand and together, the three of them helped the sleeping teen get back into the children's shelter. Ms. Blanchard, the caretaker, was grateful for their help.

As they were leaving, Lucas tried to talk Dakoda into going back to the Youth Center with them. The older man grew quiet, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I um…I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to pass. There are some things I have to check on," Dakoda told the young leader. "I appreciate you coming to help protect the children's shelter."

"No problem, that's what a team's for."

"Right. Team."

From Dakoda's tone, Lucas had a feeling that the blue ranger wasn't so keen on the idea. He watched Dakoda leave. That's when Shelby came up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and at the smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile too.

"I wanted to thank you. For helping me realize what's more important right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a Power Ranger, and it doesn't matter what people think about me. Our job is to protect other people. So thanks, Lucas."

"No problem." He smiled. "What's say we head back to the Youth Center? I think Spike might have drank my smoothie."

"In that case, your next one will be one the house," Shelby smiled before turning and leading the way to the Youth Center, laughing as Lucas started to tell her how he had to get Gabutyra out of the city via helicopter.

….

…

..

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Charge:**

Lucas: I'm the leader so-

Dakoda: Just because you're the red ranger, doesn't mean you know what it means to be a leader.

Alpha: There's a monster attacking the hospital

Karone: I won't let you take my granddaughter!

Dakoda: Mom! Look out!

Breaker: Gentlemen, you remember my wife, Maleficent.

Maleficent: Magic wand, make our StarVader grow!

NEXT TIME: Dino Charge Blue!

* * *

Sloth: If you can guess who the StarVader's three generals are based on, you get a cyber cookie! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :D


End file.
